valengalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Draug
The Draug The Draug Plateau is a wasteland surrounded by mountains, Only the toughest vegetation survives and ever living creature in the land is carnivouros and vicious. The land is cracked and is full of sinkholes, cave systems and caverns, There are huge oil wells that were set on fire centuries ago that still burn billowing huge inky black clouds into the sky, Some draug live their whole lives without seeing the sun and the only rain they know is slick poisonous oil. Draug dont have much of what a common man would recognise as a society they band into small clans following various warlords holding small cave systems or underground warrens. A Draugs loyalty extends as far as he can reach, Above all else draug will never give up their individual freedom and will die before they are taken prisoner. There are certain higher clans each ruled over by a true half demon known a s a "Henchfiend" These creatures claim to each hold a relic called the keys of hell which they claim sealed away the great devil lords millenia before, The henchfiends known are "The Collosus""The Extinguisher""The Slaughtermaster""The dominator""The Madness" Only one in ten Draug ever make it to adulthood, most die in conflict with other clans, In the maw or in raids, The ones that do survive breed many children and are the most ruthless and powerful of their kind, the draug are unaware that it is possible for anyone to die of old age as the signs of age usually result in your death in the drauglands. Draug life is ruled by a mixture of superstition and terror, They see the strength and cunning of demons as the path to personal power, Strength is the only virtue they understand because strength leads to life and the ability to impose your will on those around you. A draug household is more like a stronghold, The warriors of the house sleep in an armed barracks at the front while the heavily pregnant and their children sleep further in. There are many ruins in the drauglands from the time of the Devil Lords, The most impressive of which is the Avernus Cathedral, It is a place of learning for the Warlocks of the Draug, There is a permanent enchantment on the cathedral that will banish anyone commiting a violent act to the lower planes. Despite the violence and fear of the Drauglands their is something deeper they all strive for, It is a single word that stands for Pure Bloodlust, Unfettered Wrath, Complete Freedom and Vital Joy, they call it "Munserah" and it is one of the driving forces of their society. The warlocks of the draug lands are the longest lived and hold a somewhat mystical position in draug society, To kill a warlock is a great feat and is seen as a great accomplishment but at the same time the Draug believe a warlock can banish your essence completely leaving nothing to descend to the lower planes, Warlocks hold a great authority in the drauglands and often lead incursions into other lands seeking magic or riches.